Sacrifices
by Angel C and H
Summary: What if Bridget never set the Trolls free at the castle? Well here's what might've happened! I don't own Trolls and sorry but this isn't a sequel to Old Ways lol.
1. Chapter 1

Costs

Chapter 1: Sacrifices

So I got only a few days left of Vacation so I decided to write a Short story and I mean SHORT. So Sorry if it's not as long as you want it to be. I'll write longer one's later after my vacation. Enjoy my new fic!

* * *

-In the pot-

"Thank you" Poppy said holding Branch's hands.

"No, Thank you" Branch replied

"For what?" Poppy asked

"For showing me how to be... happy" Branch responded

"Really!? You're finally happy!? ... Now?" Poppy looked confused

"I think so. Happiness is inside of all of us right? Sometimes, you just need someone to help you find it."

Poppy gave branch a loving smile. He at that moment stole her heart. Even facing death in the face, she couldn't be happier. But a young troll broke her loving gaze

"What's gonna happen now Princess Poppy?" The kid asked

"I don't know, but I know we're not giving up." She smiled at Branch who returned one also.

Suddenly the pot started to shake and clang. This was it. The top was taken off and the Chef smiled at the now frightened Trolls. Poppy grappled onto Branch now fearing who would be chosen first. Branch now having no fear and now knowing what it was like to be happy again, decided to take the bold step to give the Trolls extra time to think of a way out. He managed to get Poppy's arms off from around him.

"Branch? What are you doing?" She tried to whisper just loud enough to break through the Bergens chanting.

"I'm going to buy you some time. You can get all these Trolls away safely. You'll be a hero." He smiled.

"No! You can't go out there! You'll die!" Poppy pleaded.

"Well at least I can die happy then." He gave Poppy one last hug. "You not only showed me what it was like to be happy but what it was like to feel love. This is the only way I can see to protect you." Poppy started crying into his shoulder not wanting to let him go. But she had to or they'd all die. She slowly let him go and watched as he made his way to the center of the pot in the spotlight by himself smiling all the way. A Bergen's hand swooped down and snatched him from the pot.

"MMMMMM!" A couple trolls held Poppy's mouth shut while she muffled screams for the Troll who took her heart and was now taken from it.

"WHAT THE-!" Plates started to crash and there was a huge commotion outside. Branch had somehow got free and started distracting the Bergens. Suddenly the pot was tipped over. All the Trolls fell out. Poppy turned to see who knocked over the pot.

Bridget.

"Run! Get out of here!" Bridget yells.

"What about Branch?" Poppy shouts back

"He won't be able to distract them much longer! Run!" Bridget starts pushing her towards the door. Poppy reluctantly goes.

-At the Troll Tree-

As they leave towards the Troll Tree, the Bergen commotion silenced and a cheer arose. Poppy stood at the edge of the tree looking back with more worry than she ever had before.

"Poppy it's time to go." King Peppy held her shoulder.

"But Branch." Poppy didn't take her eyes away from the castle.

"Branch was a hero. He gave his life to protect you." Peppy tried to calm her but Poppy started moving towards the castle. "Poppy? What are you doing?" He now asked fearfully.

"I have to find out if Branch made it out." She started walking faster.

"He wouldn't want you to go back!" Peppy tried to reason with her but failed.

"If I don't find out what happened to him for sure, I'll go grey!" She threatened. But deep down she knew she would probably turn grey if Branch had died for her.

"Poppy-"

"No! I'm going to find Branch!" She turned to her father and gave him a quick hug. "I'll make it back. I promise. I just have to know."

"Be careful."

Poppy left for the castle in a hurry to find her Branch.

-In the Castle-

Poppy searched around the castle to find Branch but had couldn't find him anywhere. She started to panic so she ran to the kitchen to see if there was any hope that he was alive. She found her way into the kitchen and to her joy and admiration, Branch was in a cage being tortured slowly. The Bergens were trimming off tiny bits from the edge of his hair and sprinkling it on their food.

What Poppy didn't know is that the Bergens found out that Troll hair still made them feel happy so they caged the only remaining Troll and only fed him enough to keep him alive so they could keep trimming the top of his hair for a seasoning for their food to make Bergens happy.

Poppy had to restrain herself from just running at Branch to save him. She had to think of a way to rescue him without drawing any attention. She sat there for hours it seemed like until she finally took together a plan to save the Blue Haired Troll who she fell in love with.

* * *

This story won't be as long as my last one "Old Ways" but I hope you'll still enjoy it! Luv u all! 3 As always thanks for the support!


	2. Chapter 2

Sacrifices

Chapter 2: Saving

Ok I know I left you guys for like 4 months hanging waiting for a new chapter. I was working on finishing my other stories so I could focus on one at a time. I just finished my HTTYD one I was working on and now I'm going to focus on this one and make it extra good for you all ok? I'm rrrrreeeeeaaaaaalllllyyyyy sorry. Will making this story good make it up to you? I'll cry myself to sleep if you don't forgive me. Anyways enjoy the Chapter!

* * *

Poppy darted behind a torch to devise her plan. She had to distract the guards, get Branch out and get him home safely. Not too hard right? She looked around to see how many guards there were.

"One, two, three, four" She counted as she saw a fifth force something into Branch's mouth. Branch gagged then swallowed hesitantly. Branch still had colour which was surprising to Poppy. She had a horrible feeling that he would lose his colour if she waited any longer.

So she acted.

She snuck to the floor and hid behind a table leg. She watched Branch struggle only to be met with an electrical shock whenever he attempted to move. She first had to get rid of the guards. She found a flight of stairs nearby and an Idea popped in her head.

She ran out into the open "Hey Bergen!" A guard looked her way and started to draw his royal spear and chased after her. Poppy turned a corner and hopped down the first step and hid just out of view. The Bergan followed and started to go down the stairs. Poppy used her hair to latch onto the Bergen's foot to trip him up. He started to tumble down the stairs.

"One down!" She whispered proudly to herself. She got back up above everyone and stood now on a chandalier overlooking two Bergens. Another genious idea sparked in her brain.

Her hair dangled down, made a finger and poked one of the Bergens. "What do you want?" The Bergen asked looking at the other.

"What are you talking about?" The other asked

"You just poked me"

"No I didn't. You're going crazy."

The two Bergens stopped talking and resumed staring at nothing while standing still. Poppy poked the Bergen again.

"Ok now I KNOW you poked me" The Bergen complained again.

"You've lost it. Why on Earth would I ever poke you?"

The two resumed again. Again, Poppy poked the Bergen.

"I swear if you poke me one more time you'll get it" The Bergen threatened.

"Well don't worry because I haven't poked you yet and I won't anyways" The other huffed.

Poppy brought her hair down again. Made the hair-finger twirl in circles above the Bergens shoulder and-

*Poke*

The Bergen instantly turned around and tackled the other and the brawl began. The two were knocking over chairs, tools and other furniture. They started making their way out the door as another guard started to follow.

"Hey break it up!" He commanded. They didn't listen and all three were now. Gone.

"Great, now there's only one more to go" Poppy whispered to no one.

She made her way over to a torch and picked up a tiny stick that she could carry (More of a splinter to a Bergen) and lit in on fire and laid the little shard of wood at the final Bergen's feet. After a minute the Bergen started talking.

"What's that burning? It smells like overcooked meat gone bad." The Bergen looked down to see his pants of both feet on fire and started to scream bolting out the door at a record speed. Poppy did it. She could finally save Branch!

She ran up to the cage and opened the door. The cage surprisingly had no lock on it. She saw Branch and shouted in joy.

"Branch!"

Branch looked up to see the pink troll who he confessed to not long ago.

"Poppy?"

"I'm here to save you! I got rid of 5 guards!" Poppy boasted

"Wow. I'm impressed." Branch smiled

"Well I only did what you would've done" Poppy blushed.

"So... can I get out of this now?" Branch asked with a pained smile grinding his teeth together.

"Oh right! Sorry!" Poppy apologized and got Branch out his his restrictions but when she did Branch suddenly fell weak and collapsed. "Branch? Why aren't you moving?"

"I- can't" Branch winced.

"Come on we have to get you out of here!" Poppy insisted and started to carry Branch.

"Poppy, if Bergens show up, you leave me and run ok?" Branch informed. "I'm not letting them catch you because I'm slowing you down."

"Branch, I'm not leaving you. You're going to be ok" Poppy said subbornly optimistic.

"Oh on the contrary." A voice spoke form behind them. It belonged to the Chef. The two spun around to face the evil cook. "You see, I've given Branch a special herb that if he doesn't eat one within a day, he dies. I only know where they are and I doubt you'd find one in time. If we can't have happiness, no one can!"

To be Continued

* * *

I'm really evil. I feel like trash that I left you all for 4 months only to leave you with a cliff hanger. I'll upload SUPER soon so you guys can read. (Like my Alliteration in that sentence?) I have a whole story line ready for this one so now instead of trying to think of a plot in each chapter I can now focus how good I can try and make them! Again. Sorry for the long delay. luv u all tho


	3. Chapter 3

Sacrifices

Chapter 3: Selfish or Selfless?

Ok so I was going to make this a big chapter but it would have taken way too long so I'm dividing this one up. That basically means this one's probably the shortest chapter in the story. Sorry. Easter had me really busy. But I'll be uploading constantly! Thanks for your patience and support! Enjoy!

* * *

"What?" Poppy asked in confusion. 'This must be some trick just to try and take him from me' her brain told her.

"You heard me." The Chef laughed, "I haven't given him a herb plant in about a day now so any moment soon, he'll start to die away unless he gets another dose." She explained with a venomous tone.

"That's ridiculous!" Poppy laughed. "You just want to hurt Branch again! But he's not going to be tortured by you anymore. Isn't that right Branch?" She looked to her arm only to notice the Blue Troll grasping his stomach falling to the floor. "Branch?"

All she could hear was the pained gasps for air departing from Branch's mouth. Was the Chef right!? Branch started to slowly hold onto his stomach tighter and tighter until Poppy screamed, "Please help him! He doesn't deserve this!"

"That we can agree on. He deserves to be making us happy." Chef started to approach the dying Troll.

"Branch, come on! Get up! We can get you out of here!" Poppy tugged at his arms.

"Poppy..." He groaned out. "Just go"

"What!?" Poppy shouted at him not to be mean but just shocked.

"I can't let you be trapped here too. I'm going to die if I step out that door. You won't. So please, don't share my fate." He pleaded.

Poppy refused to move. "No, I'm not going to willingly leave you to be tortured!"

"Poppy, please! For me!" He shouted back, then went into a whisper. "If I stay here, I live and you or I might be able to find out what the cure is for whatever happened to me. If there is none then we can find out what flower or herb will keep my alive. You can't save me if you're locked up beside me. It'll be ok. Please." He whispered so only Poppy could hear.

Poppy struggled then asked him. "You promise you'll be ok when I get back?"

"I promise." Branch gave a weak smile and cupped Poppy's cheek. Poppy quickly took his hand away and kissed his forehead.

"I'll be back for you" and with that she turned and ran out the door as Chef got to Branch.

"Oh come on, don't be so sour" Chef started. "I had to make sure you didn't escape! Plus it's not like I'm killing you."

"Not on the outside." Branch not only meant whatever poison was in him but also separating him from Poppy, the Troll he loved.

*Outside*

Poppy finally stopped to look back at the town. She couldn't believe it. She just left him to be tortured. But would dragging him out of there be selfish? She would have saved him being selfless but she wanted to be with him so bad she would have forgot that he was still poisoned and would probably be dead right now. She left him. Was it because she didn't want to see him tortured? Her selfish reasons or was it selfless doing what he asked?

Her brain was going everywhere trying to figure out the answers. She had to find out what the suppressant or cure was. There was only one person she knew that could get that info.

* * *

Like I said, short one. Next chapter will be WAY longer. Again, thank you all for being so nice after I was absent from this story for like 3 months. I promise I'll finish this before June and hopefully before May! Luv u all!


	4. Chapter 4

Sacrifices

Chapter 4: What Kind?

I promised a longer chapter and that's exactly what I'm giving you. Hope you enjoy this one!

* * *

Poppy made her way back to the castle. She had to find out at least what the plant was and where she could find one. She made her way through the halls having flashbacks when she ran out of the castle not that long ago when Branch gave himself up so not only all the Trolls could live but that she could too.

"Ahh!" Poppy put her hands to her face in frustration. "He tells me that he loves me. Then gives his life before I can say anything back. Leaving me with all these feelings for him. Selfish" She was talking to herself to try and calm herself down. She was emotional and when you're emotional, you're often unstable or vulnerable. She needed to focus on saving him. She could have all the feelings ever after he's back with her. She made her way to a familiar door at the end of a hall.

She opened it.

Lying in a bed was the Bergen who she helped get into King Gristle's heart. "Hey, Bridget?" She whispered into her ear. The Bergen shot up instantly.

"Yes Chef! Sorry Chef!" She shouted in reaction.

"No Bridget it's me! Poppy!" The Bergen looked down to see the tiny pink figure of pure happiness.

"Poppy? What are you doing here?" Bridget asked. "You shouldn't be here anymore! All the other Trolls are gone and safe!" She tried to reason with her. Not that she didn't enjoy her company but she just wanted her to be safe.

"Not all Trolls" Poppy hung her head.

"What? Who?" Bridget asked now laying a finger on her arm in support.

"Branch" Poppy silently let out

"The grey unhappy one?" Bridget asked.

"In the pot we were in, I lost my colours and I was sad. He sang to me-"

"He actually sang?" Bridget asked in disbelief.

"Ya" Poppy let out a chuckle. "He brought me out of my sadness and told me he loved me." She smiled and hugged herself at the warm feeling that the memory brought.

"Wow. I wish King Gristle would tell me that." Bridget sounded a little jealous of their relationship.

"Well it's clear he still likes you! You just have to tell him!" Poppy exclaimed.

"I don't know. Will he still like me?" Bridget asked motioning to her dirty dress.

"Did he go on a date with you or someone else?" Poppy almost laughed.

"Me" Bridget admitted.

"Then what do you think the answer is?" Poppy asked.

"Yes?" Bridget answered.

"There you go!" Poppy was prideful she helped another person on their journey towards happiness.

"Anyways what happened with Branch?" Bridget got off the rabbit trail they were on and back on topic.

"Oh." Poppy's mood dropped a little. "Before I had a chance to say anything about that back to him, we arrived at the tables and when the lid came off the pot, Branch told us to get back and he jumped out and started creating and demonstrating havoc so we could escape." Poppy relived the painful laughter after the Bergens caught Branch.

"He did it for you" Bridget tried to comfort her thoughts.

"I went to rescue him and I had him in my arms but the Chef poisoned him and if he left with me, he'd die." Poppy said with a huge tone of guilt. "I left him there to be tortured."

"Did he want you to stay?" Bridget asked.

"No. He told me to run."

"At least you did as he asked."

"That's why I came here as fast as I could. I need your help." Poppy looked up

"It's about Branch isn't it?" Bridget looked back at the pleading eyes. "What do you need?"

"Don't worry it's nothing that will endanger you" Poppy reassured.

"Ok what?" Bridget repeated.

"Branch couldn't leave with me because he was poisoned. He needs a specific herb of some kind every day or he dies. Please. I need you to listen and find out what herb is and where I can find it." Poppy practically begged.

"Is that all?" Bridget clarified.

"Or if you can find out a cure for the poison I'd help you even more with King Gristle!" She offered.

"You already helped me more than I could've asked for. I'll find out at least what the herb is ok?" Bridget said to Poppy.

"Thank you." Poppy ran up and hugged the Bergen.

*In the Halls*

Bridget had allowed Poppy to remain in her room as she started to eavesdrop on conversations doing her daily tasks trying to figure out anything. She wondered around for hours until she saw a guard bringing some kind of plant to the Chef. The Guard fumbled with it and almost dropped it.

"Be careful with that!" Chef yelled. "That Wormwood is the only thing keeping the Troll alive! We can't have it mix with dust or anything else or it won't work well enough!"

"Wormwood." Bridget whispered to herself. She had found out what kept Branch alive so far.

She returned to Poppy with the news.

"Did you hear anything?" Poppy asked

"I know what's been keeping him alive!" Bridget said proudly.

"What is it!?" Poppy almost screamed with joy.

"It's uh... uh... I forgot." Bridget was now thinking hard. "It involved wood and worms... uh. Wood worm.. Wormwood!" Bridget remembered.

"Wormwood?" Poppy asked. "Never heard of that before."

"Me either."

"I'll have to find a book on it somewhere." Poppy said

"You could always go to the library" Bridget offered.

"Where's that?"

*Later in the Library*

"Worms, Worm food, Worms & fish, The Worm, Wormwood!" Poppy finally found the book that was at least 5 times bigger than her. She managed to get it down and started to read the facts. "It grows in grassy areas and it's common." She found a picture of the plant and memorized it. She kept reading as it talked about the recepies that it can be a part of. Finally when she found the medical page she found out that it protects a victim of Sea Serpent poison for 24 hours. "So he was poisoned with Sea Serpent poison!"

She later found more books on how to cure poison. Not many were helpful which discouraged her. She didn't want to be gathering Wormwood for the rest of her life to keep Branch alive. She would but she wanted to cure him. She finally found a possible cure. "Fenugreek" it read. "Aids in flushing harmful toxins out of the body. Can be harmful if not given right."

Poppy finally had a plan. Find Wormwood which was common then find that Fenugreek to cure her Branch. "Don't worry Branch, we'll be together soon."

* * *

For the record, Fenugreek and wormwood are real. Not just fiction. Thanks for your reviews and I'll see you all in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Sacrifices

Chapter 5: Mind Set

Aight so here's another chappie for you! This story won't be too much longer and it's about to get interesting to say the least! Enjoy!

* * *

Poppy set out on her quest to find both the herbs mentioned to save Branch and of course to get Branch back. She was in a jungle now really careful because she didn't want to be eaten by... well, everything. She didn't sing anything this time. This was a different feeling. She was determined to save Branch more than anything. So she needed to focus on him which she wasn't used to.

She started at examining every plant that looked like what she was looking for. As time passed by with no luck she looked up to the sunlight and smiled. She suddenly remembered something about what Branch said that included the sun.

*Flashback Poppy POV*

"Hair, skin, nose, teeeeeeth" Bridget was just listening to anything we had to say.

"What's going on? Are you making fun of me?" King Gristle asked. Dang it. This isn't going as planned.

"Your eyes!" Bridget suddenly shot out. I looked to who made the suggestion. I didn't know who did over the 1 million body parts shouted.

"They're like, two pools. I feel if I dive in." It was Branch! Branch? "I might never come up for air."

'That's deep' I thought but I was more shocked that he was helping her but that he even knew how to say something... Not negative?

"And your smile, even the sun turns jealous. And refuses to come out from behind the clouds." Wait, I don't think he's talking about the king at all. Who is he talking about? I just stared at him with caring eyes. That was so sweet whoever he meant that to.

"Because it knows, it can't even shine half as bright."

"I kinda do have a nice smile don't I?" Gristle asked.

"Yes." Branch looked at me "You do"

He was talking about me!? My heart started to pound and thank goodness I'm already pink because the blush on my face I felt he could already see and it'd have to be blushing hard for anyone to see it. My heart began to feel like it was melting. I looked at him with thankful eyes. That made my day. I thought seeing my friends alive made my day but no, this was maybe of the best moments of my life.

*Flashback ends Normal POV*

Poppy was dragged back to reality and she noticed she had a handful of plants in her hand that she never even checked yet. "Wow I was lost in thought" Poppy laughed at herself daydreaming. She started going through each plant one by one and checking if it matched the description of the one in the book. She was halfway through when she stepped on something really soft. She looked down to what was under her foot. She picked up the leaf like plant and looked. It matched! This was it! The Wormwood! She picked it up, careful not to break it and as she stood up she saw a meddow full of them. Her joy couldn't be contained. She threw herself into the meddow collecting as much as she could carry. She could focus on curing Branch later. Right now, she had enough to keep him alive for probably a week minimum. She had time to gather more. She started to head back towards the castle.

*In the Castle*

She made her way successfully back to Bridget's room and laid the herbs down. The next day she'd rescue Branch, bring him down to Bridget's room as all the guards run outside trying to find them, leave when they're all scattered, find the cure, cure Branch, help Bridget with the King and finally, go home and finally be at peace. She just had to get past the first stage rescuing Branch.

"The security should be really tough" Poppy explained to Bridget.

"What?" Bridget questioned. Poppy realized that she hadn't told her the plan and that she only told herself in her head. She explained the situation to Bridget and was wondering how to save Branch. She wouldn't even dare to think about the pain he was in at the moment.

"So how would I save Branch without being detected?" Poppy asked herself and Bridget

"Why don't you just use your hair to grab onto something on the ceiling, lower yourself to his cage and rescue him from there? The guards will be expecting you on the ground coming from an entrance. You can go down a chimney or a vent that the smoke form the kitchen goes through to get outside! You can do all that easily! You just need to deal with the smoke then, but still, that's better than dealing with guards!" Bridget suggested.

"You know what? That's the best plan ever! I'll do it!" Poppy put her fist in the air.

"Tonight?" Bridget asked.

"Ya, tonight at midnight." Poppy finished.

"You should get some rest then" Bridget suggessted. "It'll take a lot of energy and focus."

"You're right." Poppy laid down in a makeshift bed Bridget made from a tiny box. "I'm coming Branch" and with that she fell asleep.

* * *

The next chapter will be about, yup, you guessed it, the plan to rescue Branch! It'll be a good one! Again, thank you for all your reviews. They keep me going. When I don't get any reviews I just stop writing like it's a waste of time. I love your reviews but I'm not commanding you to review or comment but would like feedback so I can make the perfect story for you! Heck, this story was a suggestion from someone who messaged me on kik! (AngelaZombieGurl if you wont to leave a story suggestion) Anyways luv u all!


	6. Chapter 6

Sacrifices

Chapter 6: Rescue

Well. Here's her plan! The long awaited rescue of Branch from the Chef and her evil schemes! The story will come to an end soon! Don't worry! I love all the helpful reviews! Anyways, as always, Hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"Poppy" Bridget whispered. Poppy remained asleep. Bridget nudged her again. "Poppy!"

"Who? What? Where? Why? When? How?" Poppy shot up and looked at the giant. "Hey Bridget." Poppy yawned and stretched.

"It's time Poppy." Bridget motioned to the black sky outside the tiny window she had.

"Ya, it's time..." Poppy was still waking up. Suddenly it hit her. "Right! I have to save Branch!" She jumped down and started for the door. "Wish me luck!" Poppy smiled back.

"Go get him!" Bridget said which she realized sounded stupid and decided to watch from her window.

Poppy made her way through the Castle on the ground and entered one room at a time to make sure she didn't lose her element of surprise. She peeked arund a corner to see a stairwell with a guard walking down. Poppy started to panic a little. She couldn't have her cover blown! She quickly hid behind the corner again and held her breath as she heard footsteps approaching. As the noise got louder and louder, she felt herself trembling. A figure appeared and he was a lot bigger than the normal guards. He looked as sour as sour could be.

It stopped.

Right in front of her.

Poppy continued to hold her breath hoping that he wouldn't hear her although her loudly beating heart wasn't doing a very good job of doing that. The creature started to turn it's head and

"Achoo!" It sneezed. The gigantic guard continued down the hall where Poppy came from. After it was out of sight Poppy let out a sigh of relief. She started up the stairs. When she finally made it to the top she found a vent cover near the ceiling. She looked for a quick way to get up. Every second counted. She needed to get to that vent before that thing came back. She finally made it up and got into the vent.

She started to make her way through the vent. She was small enough to be able to walk easily. She had to keep her footsteps quiet to avoid being detected by anyone. The castle was completely silent which made her all the more nervous. Branch wasn't... was he? No she couldn't think like that. He's going to be ok. Poppy looked at the flowers she had in her hands and just hoped that it would be enough to keep him alive for a long time. She didn't know exactly how much he needed but assuming that he wasn't exactly big compared to the Bergens, she thought that the amount she had with her could keep him going for a while hopefully for a week at minimum. She passed the main hall and saw the empty throne. The flashback of Branch's sacrifice played in her mind.

*flashback Poppy's pov*

"No! You can't go out there! You'll die!" I pleaded for him not to go.

"Well at least I can die happy then." He gave me a comforting hug. I returned it instantly. "You not only showed me what it was like to be happy but what it was like to feel love. This is the only way I can see to protect you." I started crying into his shoulder not wanting to let him go. Hoping that he would see how much he now meant to me and not leave. But I had to let him go or else we would all die. I slowly let him go and watched as he made his way to the center of the pot in the spotlight by himself smiling all the way. A Bergen's hand swooped down and snatched him from the pot.

*Flashback ends Normal pov*

By the time she got control of her thoughts again, she was right over the kitchen where she could see the outline of the cage Branch was occupying for her. She slipped through the vent cover and latched onto the chandelier she was on earlier. She helf onto one of the metallic arms as she slowly made her way down again to the cage. She finally got to the door with the herbs in her hand and slowly opened the door. There was Branch sleeping on the floor in pain. His hair was short and his body badly bruised. Poppy was shocked at the consequences of his action. She quickly nudged him to wake up.

No response.

She moved him again.

Still nothing.

She flipped him over and put her ear to his chest and listened.

Quiet.

Poppy felt her stomach drop. There was no pulse.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Sacrifices

Chapter 7: Getting Out

Hey! Man this story has taken so long to write I swear when I started writing this, I thought I had a boyfriend XD. I gotta finish this story cus I'm developing writers' block... again... so this'll be the last chappie! Here it is! Thanks for being so patient with me throughout this story!

* * *

She started to put force down on Branch's chest hoping to get some sort of life from him. "Branch?" Poppy started to cry as she forced all her might into trying to save him. "Branch!?" Her vision was starting to get blurry. She was crying and she gave one last attempt. "Branch, I'm not losing you now no WAY!" She felt one of his ribs crack and it she felt as if it was one of her own. She finally gave up and cried into him but felt one thump as she laid down. Her crying instantly stopped and she listened again.

Two thumps.

He was back! Poppy turned Branch's head to meet her own. "Branch?"

Branch's eyes opened slightly. "Poppy?" His voice crackled but to Poppy it was the most beautiful thing she could've heard. She helped him to his feet and instantly forced herself into him giving him the biggest hug she could've ever given him. She hugged him as if it were a reassurance that he was actually there with her and that he's alive in her arms returning the hug.

"I'm so glad you're ok!" Poppy smiled burying her face in his neck.

"Um. Not to be THAT guy but shouldn't you be outside of this cage? I can't leave" Branch started completely ruining the moment for Poppy. But she wouldn't let that suppress her happiness.

"You can come with me now!" Poppy shouted happily.

"How? I'm poisoned" Branch asked

Poppy informed, "I have the herbs that's been keeping you alive! A whole bunch! Plus I know where they grow! We can use this to cure you!"

"You actually went out of your way to get this for me?" Branch was shocked

"Of course I did! I can't imagine a life without you in it." Poppy started blushing avoiding eye contact. Branch grabbed her hand.

"Thank you so much." Branch started moving his head closer to hers. Poppy noticed what he was doing and started doing the same. Their heads became closer until.

*Kiss*

Poppy opened her eyes with a warm feeling on her forehead but a disappointed feeling in her heart. She wanted to grab him and show him how she felt truly but he was already making his way to the cage door.

They were making their way on the floor towards the entrance but stopped at a corner and saw the large Bergen they feared coming towards Branch's cage.

"HEY!" Chef shouted spotting the duo trying to sneak out. She started marching towards them.

"Run!" The two shouted in unison. They both ducked under a counter so Chef couldn't reach them. They went back to the wall to get as far out if her reach as they could. Chef started sharpening two knifes to try and scare the Trolls. It seemed to be working.

"We can't outrun her! How do we escape?" Branch asked

"I got an idea!" Poppy started whispering her plan to Branch.

"You sure it will work?" Branch asked.

"Positive!" Poppy gave a nervous smile.

"Ok then. GO!" Branch shouted and the two darted out from under the counter between Chef's feet. They made their way through the castle hitting everything trying to make as much noise as possible. They barged into the mail hall in front of the throne. They ran up to the throne and stopped, Chef coming behind them.

"What's going on?" A green Bergen yawned coming into the room. It was King Gristle!

"Your majesty! These Trolls are trying to escape!" Chef exclaimed as the two Trolls stood in front of the king.

"Oh no you don't! We can't let you yummy Trolls leave!" As he went to grab them a voice pierced the air halting everyone's movements

"STOP!" The voice belonged to Bridget.

"How dare you speak over me!?" Chef glared back. She started approaching Bridget about to hit her. Poppy had to speak up.

"King Gristle! That's Ms. Glittersparkles!" She shouted and the room went quiet.

"What?" Chef and the king asked in unison.

"It's true. I just thought you wouldn't like me so I didn't mention it." Bridget admitted. King Gristle went to his throne and held the roller skate in his hands and started to approach Bridget. The shoe fit perfectly.

"I can't believe it!" Chef screamed. She then aimed a knife at Branch and was about to make her move when she felt both her arms behind her back suddenly. "What are you doing!?" Two guards now had her and started to drag her away. into the darkness towards the dungeon.

"Poppy. I can't thank you enough." Bridget looked at Poppy with eyes that showed genuine happiness.

"Same goes for me Poppy" Branch opened up. He kissed her on her forehead again. Poppy had enough of that though. So she just did what her heart told her to do. She pulled his head to hers and clashed their lips together. Their lips molded perfectly together. Poppy had Branch back. She parted and looked at the brave Troll who sacrificed so much for her safety.

"Come on Branch. Let's go home."

THE END

* * *

Well. There it is. This story took 5 months to make... I know it wasn't the best story I've ever written so I formally apologize but honestly I ran out of material XD. Be sure to leave a review! Check out my profile to see the other stories I've written! Peace out and love you all!


End file.
